50 Stories
by Mistress of Solitude
Summary: This is a series of short stories focused on Lucy and 50 word prompts, they're also unconnected. This story will majorly include random pairings, along with rare couples, and maybe some hints of female slash -sometimes unrequited-, so canon pairings will be rarely seen (please remember that Natsu/Lucy is a canon pairing along with Gray/Juvia) except for Jellal/Erza. ON HIATUS!
1. Cinnamon

**Author's Note:** For some reason I'm quite obsessed with this pairing.

**Genre:** Romance, General, & Fluff.

**Prompt:** 1. Cinnamon

**Pairing:** Gajeel/Lucy

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** _Just another day in love..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Day In Love<em>**

Gajeel laughs, because even though Lucy's smile is _so_ cute, her pout is much **cuter**. He then places kiss upon her head before telling her "I was just kidding Lucy, you can get whatever you want for desert, even if it is that super-sweet caramel apple that you're obsessed with". Lucy smiles before whining "Hey! I'm not _that_ obsessed with it!" and pouts again.

He kisses her gently on the lips, making her blush faintly as he tells her softly "You're _**really**_ cute when you pout, did you know that?" and Lucy's faint blush darks even more as she murmurs embarrassed "Stop being sappy, you guitar-loving sap~".

Gajeel is amused as he utters huskily, close to Lucy's ear "But you love me either way~" and chuckles as she shivers, and her blush intensifies. He places his arms around her shoulders, and holds her close to him as he utters fondly "You know I love you Luce, right?" and smiles gently at her cute nod. "Good" he remarks as he continues with a mischievous smile "After all….you are my _beloved_ bunny girl" and laughs when she tries to hit him with her small fists.

He picks his up from her waist, and places her upon an empty bench, ignoring the odd looks he got from the people surrounding them, and asks her amused "So, my fair lady, where would _you_ like to have dessert?" at Lucy's embarrassed smile, and flushed cheeks.

She seems troubled for a moment, but it soon fades as she exclaims excitedly "I want cinnamon at _that_ café". Gajeel looks to where she's pointing, and he reads the name 'Chateau le Gateau', and notes the elegant and beautiful designs. He ignores how he usually avoids places like those, before smiling sweetly at Lucy and uttering "Anything for you Babe" as he wraps his right arms around her waist and twirls her around before setting her on the ground gently.

Lucy flushes at his words, and playfully shoves his shoulder embarrassed. He chuckles, and the sound is deep and throaty as it rumbles from deep within his throat, she feels tingles of pleasure at the sound, and feels her _already_-warm-cheeks become warmer, and glances away from her boyfriend feeling bashful all of a sudden. But the pleased smile still stays on her lips, even as Gajeel stops laughing. She is truly happy, and for that she is glad.

Never in a million years would she have ever believed anyone who'd have told her that Gajeel and her would become a couple, but it's already been 3 years since Gajeel has joined Fairy Tail; and they've been dating for more than a year now. The irony still amused her, but Gajeel had done so much to prove to her that his feelings were sincere, and so she doesn't regret saying "yes" all those years ago, when he asked her to join him on a mission with only the both of them, in fact she's more than happy that she agreed.

Gajeel's temper is tamer than Natsu's or Grey's as he's not so easily riled up, and he's more level-headed than _both_, but he's definitely a charmer like Loki, Lucy muses to herself. She whispers in his ear as she embraces him tightly "I love you too, you_ know_ that, right?"

His smile is worth everything else, as Lucy's heart flutters, her rose lips parting into a wide grin. After all, what _more_ could they need when they were in love. But she still blushes when he leans down to steal a kiss from her lips. The people of Magnolia smile at the happy couple, as the wind blows calmly, the couple break apart and smile.

Ah, there goes another day with a couple in love.


	2. Bittersweet

**Author's Note:** This is also one of the pairings in fairy tail that I _adore_. Enjoy =]

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy, Angst.

**Prompt: **2. Bittersweet.

**Pairing: **Loki/Lucy

**Rating: **Teen.

**Summary: **_Lucy just **can't** live like this anymore, after all, her heart can't bear one more day without him._

**Warning:** Character(s) Death.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it <em>ever<em> meant to be?**

Lucy sighs and wonders bitterly, 'Were we supposed to be like_ this_? Always secretly meeting, _**always**_ hiding the truth?' She chokes on a sob before she can even continue, and hot tears sting her pretty amber-brown eyes as she utters tone emotionless "But you're dead, right? So I suppose the secrecy which was supposed to protect us, actually _killed_ you, ne?" She covers her face with her hands, and sobs into them.

She lets the tears stroll down her flushed cheeks, and looks up as she asks no one "I used to wonder, long before we decided to keep us a secret, was it _ever_ meant to be?" and shakes her head, a hysterical laugh leaving the soft pink lips as she utters calmly "Maybe not, you were never human to begin with Loki, I just kept wishing **you** were~"

She bites her lip hard enough to draw droplets of blood as she continues, her voice pained as she yells to the sky "Why did _**you**_ have to be brave like a Lion too? You could have just let me die, maybe then we could have met in another life, but, Leo you're dead, and I'm alone" tears gracing her pale face.

The snowflakes gently begin to fall then, gracefully, and slowly, as Lucy falls to her knees, and cries her heart out. And yet she is still alone, clad in only a beautiful black gown. When dawn arrives, her silhouette cannot be seen, and a band of golden keys lies 2 feet away from where the body lay.

But there, lays a beautiful body, encased in snow, a pretty face belonging to the body, as long strands of golden blonde hair covered some parts of the face. The snowflakes having covered everything but her face, and her right hand was odd, because on the pale pretty face, lay a serene smile, and in her hand was a beautiful yellow rose.

When the rest of team Natsu arrive, the sight hurts their hearts and they avert their eyes. They were also joined by the rest of the Fairy Tail members who had known Lucy. Wendy is the first to cry as always, as Natsu grits his teeth, while crushing a paper within his hand, and when his tears begin to fall, the paper is dropped and forgotten on the floor. Gray silently cries, as he wraps a comforting arm around Juvia, who looks hysterical, as she bawls loudly while uttering loudly "You were _supposed_ to be my eternal love rival! Why are **you** dead?" her eyes bloodshot, and her nose a faint color of red.

Erza re-equips to a long silk dress before allowing the tears to fall, her long hair beautifully flowing around. Levi is on her knees shaking her head as tears keep streaming easily down her cheeks. Makarov cries like a child, while Fried looks at the body in silence, a tear or two slipping past his eyes, Bixlow is silent, as he gazes at the ground. Gajeel is looking more anguished by the second, as he yells out loud " Lucy! _**Please**_ come back!" because this couldn't be happening, not after they finally got used to being teammates and friends.

Mirajane hugs Lisanna tightly as tears keep falling, while Lisanna tries to soothe her sister's tears and pained cries. Elfman cries shamelessly as he murmurs "A man mustn't cry" repeatedly like a never-ending mantra, and yet his tears don't stop, his dark nose, a bright pinkish color.

Jet & Droy have their arms round another, as they cry loudly. Cana cries as she keeps downing her bottle of alcohol trying to stop her tears, but they just keep falling. Happy is holding Charle as he keeps trying to hold back his tears, while Charle cries as she murmurs softly "but Lucy was- Lucy was _always_ there..."

That's what hurt them even **more**, the fact that she had _always_ been there, _always_ smiling, or whining childishly, she had been _there_.

Evergreen was crying, her glasses on the floor, as she stared at the sky. Lily was just gazing at the fallen body, with tears streaming down his furry cheeks. And then, there was Laxus, looking more solemn as ever, crying, because the sight was beautifully heartbreaking. Macao was holding his son as tears fell from both of their cheeks.

And as snow began to fall again, the forgotten paper was blown away close to the dead body, the words dark and clear, and yet messed up a bit because of the dried tear drops on the paper.

_**'Dear Fairy Tail,**_

_**This is Lucy, and I'm sorry to say this, but I can't go on. Leo has been dead for two weeks, and I think,**_

_**I think it's time for me to join **_**him**_**. You see, I never told any of you this, but we loved each other, romantically, and I'm sorry for not telling you guys, but no one **_was_** supposed to know.**_

_**It was **__our__** secret, but it hurts, if you understood how much pain I felt when he smiled at me warmly and told me "Lucy~ I love you" before vanishing away into nothing. It hurt, and no matter how hard I tried to call his gate open,**_ _**it never did. And I just felt like dying even more, he had promised he wouldn't leave me, that we'd go together,**_ _**but the idiot died for me, he gave up every power he had as a Zodiac spirit and killed himself to save me.**_

_**All I felt was guilt, pain, and heartbreak, I had no one who'd ever love me as much as Leo did, and I knew I could never**_ _**love anyone as much as I loved him. I don't think I could have lasted any longer~**_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**Lucy Heartphillia**_

_**P.S: I love you all. I hope Fairy Tail will last forever.'**_

And somewhere in the sky, far beyond where the birds could fly, are two lovers wrapped in an embrace, smiles on both their faces, both finally content to have one another, and nothing else; and the answer that can be heard if you tried hard enough to hear was "_We were __**always**_ meant_ to be_~".


	3. What was that for?

**Author's Note:** One of my favorite pairings. I hope you enjoy =] And Thank you all for your reviews~3 It makes me happy to know you guys are enjoying this. And don't worry other pairings will definitely be included, especially GrayxLucy, but for now deal with this, while I try to finish up the words.

**Genre:** Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Romance & Angst.

**Pairing:** Laxus/Lucy

**Prompt:** 4. What was that for?

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** _Laxus had never expected to see Lucy crying in front of him. When he finds out why, he tries to comfort her..._

* * *

><p><strong>What was <em>that<em> for?**

"Oww~" Lucy whined, as her head throbbed in pain, glaring at the tree branch above her, as she held her head, and winced, leaning until she moved her from underneath the branch. She forgot that some trees had lower branches, and felt slight embarrassed that a mage such as herself couldn't notice the tree, but she knew it was because she was distracted in her thoughts again. She heard a chuckle from behind and noted the deep throaty chuckle was familiar, and turned to see Laxus walking behind her. "Were you _lost_ in your thoughts Lucy?" he asks tone, neither cold nor cruel, but amused.

And Lucy smiles softly before replying softly "Yeah I was…"not finishing off her words. She is amused as well, because when she first met Laxus, she couldn't wait to leave his sight, he freaked her out, and scared her a lot back then. Now, she _knew_ he had changed, and Lucy was not one to hold on to the past mistakes a person would do, Laxus had proven himself once, and Lucy didn't need him dying any more times to let go of everything he had done to the guild. As a writer she sort of understood him, the need to defend the guilds name, and to become better because of a father who made him feel that he was _never_ good enough. Lucy **knew**, having felt all those feelings when she had been just a little girl.

But she knows that everything's changed since then, her father died, and had told her that he loved her so much, she even understood why he had been so cruel all those years. She understood why, and it made her heart hurt even more to find out that he _did_ love her, even when he died, all he thought of was her. Her eyes felt glassy so she blinked away her tears, she didn't want to cry in front of Laxus, she was sure the Lightning Dragon Slayer wouldn't be able to comfort her, being a bit anti-social and all.

And yet, her heart felt light, and Lucy knew it was because she had ridden herself of all the angry feelings that she had felt long ago. She had already forgiven her father, Gajeel, and Laxus for how they've treated her so far. Laxus especially, since he's changed, and Lucy's no longer scared of the guy, after she figured out that he's really not a people person. She giggled to herself, and was a bit surprised when Laxus asked slightly annoyed "Hey, what are _you_ laughing at?" but she only smiled before replying "not much Laxus, just remembering something funny" and turned to face him.

She noted that he looked embarrassed, but quickly got rid of the expression and put on his stoic expression back, as he asked her "Well, are you _going_ to answer my earlier question?" and Lucy remembered. She felt shame wash over her, as her face slightly paled, and she felt sad. Yes, she had been thinking of her earlier match with that chick from Raven Tail, and how she embarrassed Fairy Tail.

She felt tears slip past her eyes and stroll across her cheeks, and sniffed lightly. She didn't notice how Laxus began nervously "Hey-what are you-are _**you**_crying? Oh God, if any of the guild members see this, they'll think I made you cry. Lucy, please stop, I don't want Erza to kill me _yet_?" he asks, deep voice slightly anxious, because he's not sure he's in the mood to face an angry Fairy Tail, or just Erza & Mirajane, even though he's fearless, they sometimes scare the hell out of him sometimes, and he slightly shivers. He smiles a small smile when Lucy gives him a watery smile.

He walks up to her, and grabs her chin gently and raises her face so that she could stare at him, he notices that her usually warm brown eyes are avoiding his, and frowns. "May I ask what has made you cry?" he asks gently before continuing softly "Not that you have to tell me, I'm just curious what could make you this upset" and lets go of her chin gently. Lucy still avoids looking at him, and stares at the ground, one arm holding the other tightly while the latter fell against her waist. "I was thinking about the fight, you know-the one that happened 2 days ago~" she replies sadly, but quite seriously, her voice not soft, but edgy.

He had a guess that's what it was, and frowned, because he _knew_ that outside force was used in that battle, he'd been watching both of them, Lucy's attack was sure to work, and the opponent hadn't even raised her hands to defend herself. It was clearly a win for Fairy Tail, but the audience hadn't noticed much, only Fairy Tail, and probably Blue Pegasus, and maybe Lamia Scale, and the wizard who had been sitting with the commentator. No one else knew, but he didn't realize _why_ she'd be that upset, she did her best, and that's what mattered, unlike Raven Tail, the _**dirty**__bastards_. They pissed him off so much, but he let go of his anger for now, he realized that he **needed** to know why Lucy was angry, at herself probably.

But when he heard her utter nonchalantly "Because I _failed_ Fairy Tail that day...I failed my team members...and I embarrassed us out there." her tone cold, and he furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't think he'd even heard Lucy this negative before. He'd imagined her as a cheerful person, probably whiny, childish, and cute, he never imagined that there was a dark side to her smiles, and he thinks 'maybe its like this for everyone in Fairy Tail' after all, it was easier to smile and hide your problems.

He kind of understood how she felt, not wanting to fail Fairy Tail was something he always had to do, because he hated it when anyone talked bad about Fairy Tail, because they were _**his**_ guild, his _family_, and **no one** would insult them so _easily_, without Laxus dealing with those **rotten** assholes.

And so Laxus did what he knew did best, he smacked Lucy's head, and noticed her expression quickly change from depression to annoyance "Hey! What did **you** do_ that_ for?" and smiled before hugging her for a moment while she her hands lay at her side, falling from where they had been rubbing at the pain on her head. "I'd rather see you angry at me, then crying any day Lucy. After all, aren't you Fairy Tail's _only_ hime-sama*?" he teases at the end, with a slight grin, revealing sharp teeth.

And Lucy **laughs**, she laughs _hard_ enough, that tears begin to appear from her eyes, and Laxus's grin only increases. He'd prefer the rich heiress laughing at him _anyway_, it was better than seeing her cry, and **not** knowing what to do with_ her_.

Lucy stops and wipes away her tears, before telling Laxus "You know Laxus, you're_** really **_something~" a bright smile on her lips, and Laxus only smirks before replying "Thank **you**, I guess. Well, that's the_ first_ time someone told me I was something. I thought I was **some**_one,_ last I checked" he tells her amused, and making sure to emphasize on _the_ 'someone', after all he was still human, _right_?

Lucy giggled, her nose slightly pink, but her face glowing with joy, as she told him "You know what I mean~ But thank you." her tone calm, and serene. He laughs softly before telling her "Well, if I made you laugh, then my good deed for the day is done, I have officially become the good guy~" his tone still amused. He smiles softly at her before telling her "But know this Lucy, you've _never_ disappointed Fairy Tail, not **even** if you get the guild destroyed again, we'd_ all_ gladly save _your_ sorry ass. And this time, I promise I'll personally be the first to save _**you**_, and kick the asses of _anyone_ who tries to hurt you, especially because you're _family_. Did **you** understand?" his tone serious, even though he was smiling, he still gazed at the blonde girl, whose cheeks flushed, as she nodded quickly.

"Well, since that's done, let's head to the guild before they think I kidnapped you or something like it~ " his tone friendly and warm, as he held out his hand for her to take. He was glad that it only took her a second before she placed her hand on his, her hand was soft he noticed, and elegant, though she had a few blisters, and he supposed it was from _every_ time she's hold her whip for hours while training with Team Natsu.

He thinks 'maybe she's just **my** type after all, if she _loves_ Fairy Tail that much~' and drags Lucy back to the guild, ignoring her protests, and smirks, because he knows she's still smiling, and for that he's glad.

* * *

><p><strong>*hime:<strong> princess

***-sama:** suffix added when addressing royalty, as it is a form of politeness, and is usually mandatory.


	4. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:** #3 & #5 have been taking a long time with me, especially #5 since I'm kinda stuck on how to begin the story. And #3 is just _too_ long, so it might be done by tomorrow. This is another GajeelxLucy, as I've already mentioned, I_ adore_ this pairing **very** much

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, & Tragedy.

**Pairing: **Gajeel/Lucy

**Prompt:** 6. Sacrifice.

**Rating:** Teen.

**Summary:** _Gajeel has loved her enough to die for her, and actually does..._

**Warning:** Character Death; sadly this seems to be a recurring theme in my prompts, I'll try to avoid them in the next prompts and pairings.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'd Die For You Anyways...<em>**

Gajeel chokes out blood, but he doesn't mind the pain he feels, the hot searing pain, as the blade deeply pierced into his gut hurts him with every breath he takes. He doesn't care. He'd bleed for Lucy Heartphillia any day; after all, she was the love of his life, even if she didn't know it.

Though he's only sad that he made her cry, because he's honestly never liked it when girls cried, Lucy to be exact, she was like Mirajane & Erza, when they cried, it just hurt to look at them, because they'd usually never cry, especially Lucy & Mirajane, who were always smiling. He coughed out painfully, his throat burning, and his lungs weakening, he was struggling for air, struggling to breath, but the internal bleeding only clogged his lungs. His eyes stung, and the lids felt too heavy to keep open.

He almost closed them, the chains holding him up had loosened, and he was falling, quickly, but he never reached the floor. He fell on something soft. He breathed out, the pain in his chest increasing, as the blood stopped flowing -for now.

He heard sobs, and felt tears fall upon his cheeks, was someone crying? And he felt his heart hurt even more, he knew the sobs, and the words that left those lips only made him smile gravely. "You _**idiot**_! I could have taken him down, you _didn't_ have to take that hit for me!" but her tone isn't angry, just upset, worried, and a bit confused. The salty smell of her tears made him cringe inwardly, as they kept on increasing with every passing second. But the sweet smell of strawberry from her hair, calmed him, as he remembered that it was her scent, and only _hers_. He croaks out, each word hurting him, as he struggled to breathe "but I _wanted_ to Lucy-" and cuts off, as another cough hits him, more painful than the first, as more blood leaves his lips, and covered his fist. He felt her arms hold on to him tightly, before she brought out a handkerchief and wiped away the remaining traces of blood.

"But _why_? I'm not Lev-" and he cuts her out, forcing the words angrily, and ignoring how his throat burns, and aches for water. "It was **never** Levi! And though I would die for my comrades, I would give my life away to keep **_you_** living" and coughs again, his chest hurts, and feels heavy, and a trickle of blood leaves his lips. He hears her gasp as she utters worriedly "Stop talking! You're _only_ hurting yourself! You need t be alive when the others come back" concern filling her voice, as well as anguish. But the sound of her voice to him, is a beautiful melody for his ears. He doesn't mind dying like this, on her lap, with his last memory being of her voice.

"I...**don't** mind" he says through deep breaths. He can feel her shake her head furiously, "but I _**do**_!" as she yells at him, angry, but not enough to be another anger other than from worry. "Luce" he stars hoarsely, lungs suffocating him, as he forced himself to go on, because he wouldn't die until he confessed his love for her.

"Stop! Please~" and her pleading is weak, as if she's given up hope, as if she understood that by the time the Wendy and the others would alive, his heart would no longer be beating. "I _have_ to say this Bunny girl" and he can almost imagine a small smile on her lips. He continues on, voice more husky, as he softens the tone "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through" and he knows she wants to correct him, as a soft "but" leaves her lips, and tell him that she's already forgiven him, but he silences her with a soft "hush, let me finish…".

"I've loved you ever since I got to know how brave you really were, how kind you are, and how beautiful your smile is every day. I love you Lucy, even though I know I _**don't**_ deserve your forgiveness for all the wrongs I've done to you and your friends. But you still forgave me, thank you for that by the way. I -he chokes on blood, before continuing gently- _wouldn't_ mind sacrificing myself to _save **you**_, and I'm glad to know I did, to know _you_'re still safe, because then I can die in peace". His eyes flutter to stay awake, and he uses the last bit of his remaining strength, to raise his left arm, and cup her cheek, before gently pulling her closer, as he dropped a gentle kiss on her soft rose lips.

He knows she's still shocked, but he doesn't care, he's done all he's ever wanted, and even though he still hasn't officially beaten Natsu in a fight, or told Master Makarov how grateful he was for letting him in the guild, he doesn't mind. When Lucy cries again, he almost smiles as he tells her fondly "Hey! What're you crying for? You have a pretty face Lucy, and I want you to _keep_ smiling for me~" and his heart swells, when her tears decrease and she gives him a beautifully broken smile.

"But-I, I _never_ knew! And I'm **not** worth this, you bleeding, or dying just for me." she replies sadly, her face frustrated, as her eyes remained glassy and slightly red. He plays with a strand of her hair, as he chuckles softly, ignoring the pain in his lungs, or how he realizes that his ribs may be bruised or broken. "No one _knew_. And I liked it that way~ Because to me you were worth it, and any guy who couldn't see that would be an idiot. You were _my_ bunny girl, the girl who'd go along with my weird singing, and humor me. You are the girl who _never_ failed to make me smile, the girl who gave me a reason worth living. Lucy Heartphillia, I'm sorry for making **you** cry even till the end".

When she smacks his head, is when he groans in pain, her eyes are blazing, as she tells him angrily "Don't sell yourself short, if you had told me earlier, it would have been way better, maybe we could have dated, and maybe you'd _still_ be safe. And maybe I could have told you that I liked you back, ever since the Tenrou Island incident, you were _so_ brave, it made me _happy_ when you chose to join me in this mission. Maybe if you had more guts back then, your sacrifice **wouldn't** have made me cry for you. Because my heart hurts for you, and though your feelings make me happy, the way you delivered them doesn't. So don't tell me sorry you guitar-loving bastard, just shut up, and let me kiss you back this time".

And before he could even say something, he finds her leaning in, with her eyes closed, and her lips meets his, almost gentle, before she claims his lips fiercely. He lets her do that, and he wishes he could return the passion, but he's_ too_ tired to push himself upwards.

When she parts from his lips, her cheeks are red, and he only grins brightly. "Thank you Luce" and his eyes finally close. He never hears her screams of agony, or feels her tears again, because there's _no more_ pain, there's only silence and peace.

And yet the last thought in his mind was 'Lucy Heartphillia; I'd die for you _any_ day, after all, _**I**_ **love** _you_'.


	5. Technology

**Title:** Year X1794

**Genre:** Romance, Action & Sci-fi. _Future_ plot, **no** magic, with Robots & Guns.

**Length:** 3,935 words

**Pairing: **Fried/Lucy; _broken!_Laxus/Lucy

**Prompt:** 3. Technology.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary**_**: **__Lucy and Fried are thrown into the future 1000 years from their current time, in a world where magic no longer exists, and all their nakama are dead. Lucy deals with it along with Fried despite the robots trying to kill them._

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that this took a **while**, but this prompt was something weird altogether, because Fried and Lucy haven't interacted much in the manga/anime, I decided to create a plot that would suit both the pairing and the prompt. I hope you enjoy this _very _much, and I'm very sorry for the delay, but don't worry other pairings and prompts will be finished up sooner, I hope. Anyway thank you all _very _much for the reviews, they've actually helped motivate my lazy ass. Words aren't really Latin, and though I really like sci-fi I'm not that good at writing it because I kinda suck at science subjects, so I hope this wasn't a bad attempt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Year X1794<strong>_

Lucy curses herself, her rifle just got jammed, and it's also been doing that a _lot_ of late. She _sighs_, and realized that maybe she should have listened to Fried when he told her that she needed to upgrade, and breathes a sigh of relief when it becomes unjammed. She has 21 minutes left now, and she knows she needs to hurry and flee from the alley she was currently hiding in. And curses herself again, she wonders how _this_ happened.

And decides that next time she'd avoid going on missions which she wasn't sure on, she _shouldn't_ have gone on that mission, and to think Laxus forced Fried to go with her, made her heart pain more. If she had went _alone_, Fried wouldn't be in _this_ mess with her.

**Flashback Begin**

They've been here for about 3 _years_, and Lucy only feels regret, because Fried was _loyal_ to Laxus, and because she _was_ Laxus's girlfriend. He followed without question, because he _knew_ Lucy would refuse Laxus's company, since she'd _really_ wanted to go _solo_, and there was the fact that Laxus had to be somewhere _else_ that day. The mission took _some_ time, and when they were_ almost_ half-way done and more, Lucy had gotten trapped in some spell, after trying to free Fried from some spell, she had gotten trapped by some bluish-purple goo, and opened the gate of the Lion so that Loki could help her free Fried before the dark mage could do attack him.

Loki freed him, but he couldn't do much for Lucy, and decided to attack the mage, while Fried tried to find runes that could help get rid of the goo that kept Lucy from moving. Nothing worked, and Fried had tried over 7 runes, making them both feel frustrated, while Loki struggled with the mage. Lucy told Fried, she'd call cancer to cut her out of the goo, Friend should go help Loki defeat the mage, who was very powerful, Lucy noticed, and the fact that Loki was struggling.

She tried pulling at the goo, but her hands only got caught up on the goo, she forced them away before her hands would get stuck and called out Cancer. Cancer appeared uttering "ebi, ebi" and Lucy could _almost_ smile, if it weren't for the fact that they were in a very dangerous situation where the other could get killed, if they didn't hurry up and destroy that dark Thankfully Cancer managed to free her legs from the goo, except that the goo was still on her. She sighed, oh well, at _least_ she was alive, and could run if she needed to.

She got her whip put and rushed to where Loki was beginning to look weary, while Fried was throwing all kinds of runes at the mage. She never noticed the dark mage behind her, as she attacked the mage, startling him, and causing one of Loki's attacks to work, as he fell to the floor completely unconscious or dead, either way they'd gotten rid of him.

She saw Fried turn to give her a grateful smile, but frowned when his eyes widened, and she heard him yell "Lucy!" and when she turned, all she felt was a knife pierce her shoulder deeply, as the man finished uttering an incantation in Latin, Lucy only remembered the last words. "...eieci eos un futuraum" and frowned when Loki mouthed "I'm _so _sorry" and left to the Celestial World, and was surrounded by red light, before the blast hit them. It felt like a ton of bricks, her body burned, and she began to scream, she noted that Fried was also screaming in agony. Her body felt like it was being torn apart, while her face felt as if it were being stabbed by a 1000 needles continuously.

The only thing Lucy saw before her vision turned black, was the mage's grin, as his red irises turned black, and he revealed sharp teeth, the fangs longer than usual, and a pale blue face with his veins sticks out, and red hair sticking out in every direction with a tattoo on his cheek.

And when Lucy woke up, she was in somewhere foreign, the buildings were all very tall, made of steel, and had many windows, but the ground they were sitting on was filthy, and there was nothing green anywhere. She stood up, and noticed her outfit was almost half torn, her whip was gone, as well as her keys, and she frowned. She felt drained of every bit of her magic power, and felt empty, completely. She looked for Fried, while covering up the parts of her cleavage that were revealed. And felt hopeless when she couldn't find him, but breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a familiar moan of pain, 10 meters away from her, behind a big metal box of some sort, with the top open, she guessed it was a garbage can when she the smell hit her nose strongly.

She almost threw up, but when she found Fried, she didn't know whether she should have been embarrassed or relieved. Especially due to the fact that Fried was lacking his shirt, and that the curve of his pants fell below the waist line, by a bit too much.

When his eyes opened, she asked him "Are _you_ okay?" worry filling her tone, as she shivered, it wasn't that cold outside, but the place itself gave her the creeps. She didn't notice the knife sticking out of her shoulder as the pain had numbed, and she was more worried about Fried's condition. It's only when the elder suddenly stood up, looking worried, as he gently pulled out the knife from her shoulder, the blood began flowing again, and the wound stung. She glared at him before murmuring sarcastically "thank you, that definitely makes me feel better" and scowls when he ignores her, his face contorted into a serious expression as he rips out Lucy's left sleeve, or what remained of it and tells her to keep holding against her wound, pressing hard -not _soft_ he warned her he wouldn't, so he could stop the blood flow.

She sighed, and asked him, as she pressed the strip of cloth hard at the wound, "Do you have an _idea_ of where we might be?"

When she saw him shake his head sadly, she frowned, feeling worried, and was surprised when she heard a loud noise, and as instinct, she pushed Fried back down, and jumped over him, pressing herself upon him, when something came making a "zipp" sound and also a whirring sound like a machine. She noted another sound, and pressed onto Fried harder, when he made signs of speaking, and covered his mouth.

She heard it leave, and got up and noticed that it wasn't there anymore, and let out a sigh of relief. Fried was red in the face, and asked her slightly angry, and more embarrassed "What did _you_ do that for?" She told him calmly "There was something_ there_ Fried, and I don't think it was friendly seeing the lack of people everywhere or rather _anywhere._" her tone quite serious, as she put on her thinking face.

Fried became calmer before replying "Well then, thank _you_ Lucy" but he furrowed his eyebrows, before taking in his surroundings. Lucy then told him "Fried, I think we're in_ the future_" as she recalled the last words of the dark mage, and since she had taken Latin classed when she was younger, she understood the last words, and explained them to Fried who told her "Then we're simply screwed. I haven't been able to feel _any_ of my magic powers, or I could have found a way to get us back home, and I'm missing my coat, and sword. And from what I've noticed, you're missing some keys, and a whip" he points out and Lucy murmurs "yeah, we're _screwed_".

She picks up the cloth that had fallen when she & Fried had moved to hide, and presses it against the wound, she is _glad_ to notice that the wound was beginning to heal and that the blood flow was reduced and almost smiles, before remembering their current predicament. She tells Fried "Then, how bout we check this place out, we might find something to help ourselves or at least a way out of here, before _something_ attacks us, we're kinda _useless_ without weapons or magic." feeling tired.

She noticed the light in the sky dimming, and tells Fried "We better hurry it's getting _dark_" worry beginning to envelop her. Before they're even 10 feet away from the location they had been, the same noises from earlier are heard even louder, as big metallic things in the shape of some kind of mechanical animal, with red glowing eyes appear and block their way. Lucy doesn't scream, she doesn't make any sound, not even when the machines begin asking "Which city are you from?" "What are your citizenship ID's?" "What are your code numbers?"

She's still frozen in shock, as she hears the emotionless voices coming from the flying metal that looked like unusual animals of some sort. The red eyes scared her, but even as she tries to force sounds out of her lips, she _knows_ deep inside the corners of her mind, that even if they answered their questions, they were already viewed as the enemy.

One of the machines, a shade of silver, comments after scanning Lucy & Fried with a red laser beam, "Targets have been scanned; they're not in any of the current registers. Targets should be either eliminated or captured" and as it turned to face the much darker machine, Fried grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging her, he told her urgently "we _need_ to run". Fried made sure to avoid the roads, and entered many corners, and alleyways. Lucy was struggling as she forced her legs to run as fast as she could.

But she heard them, loud and clear, the whirring noises only increased in amount, she shivered, their numbers had increased she guessed, she hoped it was inaccurate, but as Fried kept making more turns, she knew it wasn't.

Her chest was heaving, her feet hurt, especially since she was only barefoot -her shoes had been torn when she awoke, and now nothing remained because she had taken off the rest earlier-, and she noticed Fried was panting heavily, eyes searching for a way out, but she knew there _wasn't_, as she heard a loud "Wooosh" and her lips trembled, her eyes were becoming glassy, fear was taking hold of her, and suddenly a part of her heart _longed_ for Laxus, she shook away the desperate feelings away. Because right _now_, Laxus wasn't here, it was only _her_ and Fried.

She prayed inwardly for God to_ save_ them, if he could hear them in this world, this inhumane world. Her tears began to stroll, when Fried stopped running, and the only thing in front of them was a black wall. As the sound of the machines became louder, Lucy was almost about to lose _all_ hope when Fried turned, usually stoic faced filled with worry and concern "Lucy-chan I'm _sorry_ to have failed you, and Laxus-sama" with softness in his tone, as his eyes darkened with remorse. And despite her tears she smiled sadly at him and told him "It _wasn't_ your fault Fried; don't blame yourself for what's already been done. At least we'll die together as probably the_ last_ Fairy Tail Wizards".

And when the machines loud noises had almost neared them, they suddenly fell into a dark opening inside the ground, leaving nothing in their stead but nothingness.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lucy let out a deep breath, before calling out softly "Fried? Fri-" and was cut off by a voice telling her "Hush", and Lucy was silenced. The loud noises of the machines whirred, until there was only silence left. A long moment of silence passed before Fried sighed, and asked quietly "Can we speak _now_?"

"Of course you can, fools, we just wanted to prolong your lives for a bit" murmured a deep voice, and before Lucy could wonder who was speaking, a light appeared from a weird stick like thing, the liquid inside the stick moved, but _still_ the light remained glowing. Fried peered at the odd object before speaking politely, tone very serious, his shoulders were stiff, and Lucy noted that he was being cautious. "Thank you for that, but if you don't mind me asking, who _are_ you people?"

Lucy could have laughed right then, for she saw a tan-skinned man, with bulky arms, a silver bandana around his head, and sunglasses smile before replying "Since we saved your lovely asses, wouldn't it be _nice_ of you to tell us who you people are first?" pointing to both of them with a weapon of some sort, it was metal and shone whenever light would hit it.

Lucy slightly giggled, before nodding to Fried when he turned his gaze upon her to question if he should tell the strangers who they are. "My name is Lucy Heartphillia, and I'm currently 19 years old." and pointing to Fried she uttered "And this is my companion and friend, Fried Justine, he is currently 23 years old." a polite smile on her face, while Fried looked wary.

Lucy realized that her right hand was still on her shoulder, trying to ease the blood flow. The man made a sound of agreement, before turning to a woman beside him that Lucy hadn't noticed, and asked the woman with apple-green shoulder-length hair out loud "What do you think Luna, are they telling the truth?" a smirk on his face. Luna twisted her lip frustrated, before replying in a sweet voice "I'm not sure, but let me check on my PDA", and pulled out a silver metal-object from her bag, and began typing something on it, a faint light came from the object, and Lucy could see all kinds of words, and pictures reflect upon Luna's face, and frowned, the words were unfamiliar to her.

Luna blinked twice before replying "Well, that's _odd_. Says they _used_ to belong to some guild in the 8th century X, reported missing, and have never been seen again. Lucy couldn't help notice that Luna's eyes were amber, a bright golden-amber that resembled Laxus's eyes _so_ much, and ignored the slight twinge of nostalgia that hit her _hard_ due to her being centuries apart from Laxus. The man grins at both of them before asking "Well, isn't_ that_ funny? And let me guess you guys are from a guild as well?" Lucy smiles nervously, and Fried utters "yes, we are actually". The man laughs, and introduces himself as "Kamichi Renosuke, but I prefer being called Ren". Luna smiles to them as well, before pocketing the metallic-object she called a PDA and introduces herself as "Dreyar Luna" and Lucy blinks before shaking the hands that's being offered to her.

She notes that Fried has tensed more as Luna introduces herself, and inwardly begins to worry. She asks Luna "I'm _sorry_ to bother, but do you mind if I ask if you've ever known a man named Laxus Dreyar?" and Luna brightens at the mention of the name. She replies giddily "Oh he's _my_ Ancestor, apparently he was a wizard of some sort, but wizards haven't existed since 700 years ago or more. People say they went extinct, and some say a large blast had rid the world of magic forever, or that's what they say" and laughs nervously before uttering "Sorry I tend to blab a lot".

But Lucy isn't paying attention, she only hears 'extinct' and 'ancestor' and feels her resolve crumbling, she had _prepared_ herself for the fact that she wouldn't meet Laxus at _all_, but the fact that he is _already_ dead, and had started a family _pains_ her, because she _would've_ wanted that for him. She wouldn't have wanted him to stay alone forever, but it just _hurts __so _much. And Lucy doesn't stop the tears from falling down when they begin to appear, she knows within seconds that Fried is already enveloping her in a hug. She's sad for a _lot_ of things, the fact that she'll _never_ see her spirits again, or Natsu, or even Master Makarov. She's gonna _miss_ Juvia, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, and Happy. There was Wendy as well, and the fact that none of them were _**alive**_ stabbed her heart like a wound never wanting to heal, and Lucy felt _broken_.

Fried whispers soothing words to calm her down, and massages her uninjured shoulder gently, but she knows he is _also_ crying. She knows they should be embarrassed at the spectacle their making, but notes that Ren is no longer smiling, but his lips are set in a grim line, and Luna has become silent as if all her words made sense, and all their unsaid words proved to tell them where they came from.

When Lucy parts from Fried, she wishes she didn't have to let go, because Fried was warm, and comforting, but they had to part sometime, better be sooner than later. And Lucy feels _so_ sad because here was Fried, who had a chance to start a family, to have _still_ been with their nakama, and here he was _stuck_ with Lucy, in this God forsaken world with no magic, and she cries even _more_, for him.

Ren waited for Lucy to collect herself, before he asks in a serious tone, pitying the blond girl who wasn't even completely covered, "So I'm guessing you guys were thrown into the future from the past, right?" When Fried nods, he notes that the other is stepping much closer to the blonde than he had been before, and wonders what kind of relationship they had, before telling them "Well, sorry to be the one to tell you this, but since there's no magic now, you guys are stuck here with us. And since you aren't hostile, you might as well join the Resistance." with a small smile on his face, and inwardly he's relieved to see Lucy smile weakly back at him, -because he's _always_ hated girls cry, and Lucy was no exception to the rule- and Fried murmurs "Thank you".

As Luna begins walking away telling them "We need to stay _clear_ of this area, they may check underground as well, better to stay away from the scene of the crime, right?" a playful smile on her red lips. Lucy replies softly "Of course" and shares a look with Fried, who smiles after a moment, before holding out his hand for her to take. And Lucy does, slowly leaning on him, the wound numb from the pressure she kept applying to it.

Lucy then asks curiously "What's the Resistance?" at the same time Ren comments "You're injured" and Lucy laughs before uttering sarcastically "I'm guessing all the blood made it obvious~" a smile still on her lips. Luna starts fussing over her instantly, and Ren is grinning, while Fried only relaxes as he thinks 'Well, at least we're not alone in this world. And for that I'm glad, now Lucy can distract herself from the past with the future', still having his arm around Lucy's uninjured shoulder.

**Flashback End**

Lucy smiles at the memory, if it weren't for Ren and Luna they'd have been _dead_, because the robots were trained to capture anyone without an identification card, and if they couldn't, subjects were to be annihilated, and didn't wore the awful white or silver uniforms that everyone was forced to wear. It's been 3 year and 7 months, and Lucy no longer cries over the past, hasn't for 2 years and 7 months, and Fried has been a great help over the time they've spent here.

And when Lucy gazes back at Fried she feels all fluttery inside, during their stay with the Resistance -an underground movement that _didn't_ support the government's actions, because they treated the low-class and the poor cruelly, and usually killed of people who had no hope of ever being cured, or used them as test subjects-, her and Fried had grown_ very_ close, despite Ren's attempts on asking Lucy to go out with him.

Lucy wasn't sure _what_ their relationship could be exactly identified as, but they had been dating for about 2 months or three, which took Lucy a lot of convincing to do, because Fried, despite how much his feelings were the_ same_ as Lucy's, had felt like he was betraying Laxus, and Lucy, despite her inner-guilt kissed him, and told him "Laxus already made his choice, now, its _our_ turn". He had given her the most beautiful smile that day, and that was one of her favorite memories with Fried.

He calls out from afar, a silver cross-earring gleams against the light, and his short green hair moves along with the wind, while some of it covers his warm eyes, before he signals Lucy to move away from he current position, and she does. She grabs her gun close to her chest, before standing and rolling over to where Fried was. He smiled at her, and Lucy slightly flushes before hitting his shoulder lightly "Idiot, what are _you_ smiling for when we're in the middle of the battlefield?" His smile only widens before telling her softly, and yet seriously "You." and Lucy blushes slightly before murmuring shyly "You're a sap, you _know_ that right?"

Fried only leans in to kiss her softly on the lips, before he presses in hard, the kiss becomes more passionate, and Lucy whimpers lightly, as Fried pulls away the smile still on his face, Lucy is left feeling slightly breathless. "As long as you're with _me_, I don't mind what I am~". Lucy is touched as she thinks 'God I _really_ adore this man!' in her head before telling him sweetly "Same here partner, I'm glad we went on that mission _together_. I've _never_ once regretted you being here with me, and if I had to choose, I'd choose you all over again".

And as Fried pulls her into a hug, she smells his warm _familiar_ scent of recently-burnt ashes and cinnamon, and smiles against his chest. Because she meant every word, the only thing she ever regretted was that _she_ had dragged him into such a strange life, but the smile he gives her is reassuring, and it _always_ soothes Lucy. She nods, and he understands. In the moment Lucy is reminded of why she loves Fried more than she had could have loved Laxus. Its because the elder was always _there_ for her, so she could lean on him, always protecting her, always making sure that she knew how important she was to him, and not simply because she used to be Laxus's girlfriend, and they never needed to exchange words to understand one another.

She notes that there's 14 minutes left. Fried signals a hand gesture for 'now, we attack', as they both stand up quickly. Lucy moves to the right instantly, and Fried heads left, and they both aim their guns at the robots, and begin shooting rapidly.

After all, Lucy _wouldn't_ have had it _any_ other way...she's content with what she's got; a man who loves her more than words could _ever_ show, and a life of ass-kicking, even without the magic and her old friends, she's made a _new_ life with new friends, and she's a _new_ Lucy Heartphillia.


	6. Rumors

**Title:** Rumors

**Characters: **Gajeel, Levi, Cana, Erza, Lucy, Gray, & Juvia.

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, & slight-like-_really_-slight Angst.

**Length:** 2,080 words

**Pairing: **Gray/Lucy, & _One-Sided!_Cana/Mirajane.

**Prompt:** 5. Rumors.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary**_**: **__Fairy Tail, like every other Guild has its own share of rumors, and though some are unrealistic; Gajeel is curious about the one where Lucy is in love with someone, and asks around to find out who she likes..._

**Author's Note: **I'm glad I'm finally done with this. **Le'Mademoiselle Au-lette; ** here's the Gray/Lucy fic you've been waiting for~ hope it wasn't _so_ bad. I'm hoping most Gray/Lucy fans will enjoy this =D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rumors<strong>_

There's _always_ been rumors going around, rumors that Gray likes Lucy, or that Lucy is in love with someone, rumors that Gajeel used to work a singer, or that Mirajane secretly kidnaps little kids, and rumors that Charle _**actually**_ loves Happy, Jet & Levi are secretly dating, and so on. But if they're true or not, _nobody_ knows, because a rumor is a rumor, and Fairy Tail talks about rumors but they _never_ spread the ones that hurt others, because they usually _can't_ stop laughing at the ridiculous ones to remember the rest, but then again, _**they're**_ Fairy Tail, what more can on expect from a group that loves to laugh and have fun. But the fact remains slightly true is that Gray might actually like Lucy, except _no one_ knows, other than Juvia who suspects, which is why Lucy is considered a Love Rival to the Water Mage. And there's also the fact that Lucy **might** like him back.

Then again, _no one_ knows who Lucy actually likes romantically. But the topic had been mentioned once by Gajeel, who had been asking Levi at the time, and Cana overhead, quickly joined in one the conversation. They were lucky that Natsu, Lucy, and Gray hadn't been there when the discussion had been taking place, otherwise who _knows_ what might've happened.

* * *

><p>Gajeel had even brought it up to Levi one day, "Hey Levi, have you noticed that Lucy is friendly with <em>everyone<em>?" and when Levi replied skeptically with a raised blue eyebrow, "yeah, _**so**_?" he continued thoughtfully, "Well if she were to_ ever_ like someone romantically, who'd it** be**? Since _you_ agree with the fact that she's_ friendly_ with everyone". Levi only spluttered for a moment before assertively replying "Natsu". Gajeel raised a pierced eyebrow before replying defiantly "well, I think its Loki~" Levi only pouted and shook her head, Gajeel then replied "well you can keep thinking its Natsu while I stick with my choice", and before Levi could retort something back, Cana appeared. She took a swig of her bottle of alcohol and asked "Are _you_ talking about Lucy?" with a slur to her words.

Levi nodded, while Gajeel replied glaring at the brunette "How'd ya know?" Cana spoke happily "Well of course I _knew_, because I had been eavesdropping, and I heard the words Loki and Natsu in the same conversation which could only mean **one** thing~ Lucy-_chan"_ her words slurred, as she was slightly drunk, her face flushed, as a mischievous grin settled upon her pretty face. Gajeel scoffed before asking the slightly drunk brunette "Then do you agree that Lucy is friendly with _everyone_, right?"

Cana giggled, slightly tipsy before shaking her head and uttering "It's _not_ that Lucy is friendly with everyone, its her character that makes it very **easy** to be friendly with, so if Lucy _**wanted**_ to, she could have most of the men and women in this guild wrapped around her finger, **if** she wanted to~ she's _like Mira_ in that way. They smile at _you_, but you can _never_ tell who they really like." Gajeel pondered on the drunk girl's words that seemed _very_ true, because no one in the guild hated Lucy, hell he was even sure that Laxus, and the rest of his team are actually fond of the blonde girl.

Gajeel doesn't notice how Cana's eyes linger _wistfully_ on the white haired S-Class mage with a sad smile, but Levi _does_, and inwardly pities the drunk girl. Cana then turns away from Mira, and asked Gajeel with a slight slur to her words "Sooo~ what does _that_ have to do with Lucy being friendly with everyone?"

Gajeel scoffs and utters "Isn't it obvious? We're _trying_ to figure out **who** Lucy likes?" with an 'Are _**you**_ that stupid?' and 'I'm glad I'm _not_ you!' expression on his face as he folded his arms over one another. Cana sighed and uttered something like "boys" making Levi smile, and Gajeel throw a glare at the drunk girl. "It's obviously Gajeel~" she uttered proud of herself. "What? Gray, of course she _doesn't_ like Gray. I mean Loki _**adores**_ her, _why_ would she go out with Ice boy instead?" Cana sighed and uttered softly "That's because its just as you said. Loki adores her, but he's _also_ her spirit, and getting attached to someone who's gonna live forever **isn't** gonna end happily for either one of them. Gray admitted he once found Lucy attractive~" wiggling her eyebrows at the end of her sentence.

Gajeel told her "**No** _**way**_!" and Cana grinned sleazily and told him "**Yes** _way_! She told me when they came back from the Nirvanna mission. I had gotten her drunk and she kept blabbing that Gemini told her that Gray found her attractive when they took his shape or something like it~" waving her hand in the air, while her elbow was on Gajeel's shoulder, the elder not moving her arm, as he glared at the brunette. "Well I still think its Loki." he uttered stubbornly, making Cana smile fondly, the stubbornness was a common feature amongst most Fairy Tail men, and she kinda liked that Gajeel was _one of them_.

Gajeel slightly flushed at the smile on Cana's face, it suited her more than the flushed drunk look she always had, or the sad longing look she sometimes wore, before she'd drink it off. Cana then smiled widely and turned to Levi and asked the blue-haired girl "Who'd _you_ guess Levi?" her tone excited. Levi frowned, and murmured "Natsu" which made Cana start laughing instantly, and loudly, an infectious laugh it was , as tears left her eyes, Gajeel smiled as Levi pouted and uttered offended "That's **not** funny Cana!"

Cana stopped laughing, and tried to stifle the giggles that sometimes slipped while she uttered, slightly breathless "I'm sorry, but Natsu,_ seriously_? The guy is _**totally**_ crushing on Lisanna, and Lucy _isn't_ blind enough to like a guy who was already taken from _before_ she had even arrived in Fairy Tail." the amused smile still on her slightly flushed face. Gajeel actually snorted and told Levi "_See_, I told you Natsu was **out** of the loop!" a satisfied grin on his face.

Cana then told them seriously "But if _**you'd**_ like to know. I'll _show_ you with my tarot cards where Lucy and Natsu are right **now**~" Gajeel's eyes slightly widened in awe, making Cana smile amused, and Levi's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Seriously _you_ can do that?" Gajeel instantly asked or demanded his tone slightly curious, while Levi uttered "Wai~ that's **so** cool Cana-_chan_" a bright grin on the cute face. Cana smiled proudly and said "of course, it's my type of magic anyway~"

She got out a set of cards from her back pocket, and laid them on the table. She looked very serious, the expression _almost_ and **not,** suiting her face. She shuffled the cards for a bit, before laying down four, and murmuring a spell, and suddenly a hologram-like-globe appeared. The globe revealed a brightly smiling Lucy, who was walking, a slight skip in her steps, while Gray was walking behind her. They seemed to be in Magnolia park, Levi and Gajeel noticed, while Cana kept the globe still, as it kept showing Lucy and Gray, when suddenly Lucy tripped, and Gray was there to _hold_ her, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Levi blushed, and Gajeel gritted his teeth before uttering "This **doesn't** prove anything!" Cana grinned wickedly and told him slyly "_Keep_ watching Gajeel-kun, you'll _**see**_ the love~"

Levi's blush only darkened, and it seemed like Gray was yelling, or rather reprimanding Lucy, his eyes _full_ of worry, as Lucy looked sorry and murmured something like an apology, and almost **instantly** the anger vanished from Gray's face. He sighed, before cupping Lucy's cheek, murmured something that made the girl blush, before cupping her other cheek as well, and uttering "I love _you_ Lucy" before leaning in to kiss her. The reason why they knew what he was saying being that they were all trained in lip reading at times, even if _they_ forgot, the movements of "I love you" could have been guessed by even a 4-year-old.

And suddenly their silence was interrupted by Erza slamming her hand on the ask, surprising all of them except for Gajeel who only slightly moved back from the table, while Levi jumped onto Cana's lap frightened, as Cana scattered most of her cards, causing her spell to be stopped as she lost focus. Cana glared at Erza and asked the red-head "Why'd _**you**_ do _that_ for?" annoyed as her heart was still racing from shock, as a certain blue-haired girl clinging to her neck was suffocating her from breathing.

Erza only told them arrogantly with a smirk "You'll _thank_ me for it in a minute~" and after a long minute of waiting, the door burst open with a void exclaiming loudly "Juuuvia's back!" and Gajeel let out a sigh of relief, and murmured "thanks" to Erza before fleeing the scene, not wanting to be there if Juvia asked where Gray was, and found him.

Erza only scoffed, and told him "No problem" before giving Cana a look that said 'see, I was right, and you weren't!' Cana only pried Levi's fingers away from her, and wrapped her arms around the girl before pushing Levi towards Erza with a wicked smile "Of course **you were** right Erza~ now _take care_ of Levi while I pick up my cards, get drunk, and forget such a thing ever happening. And when Juvia asks you where Gray is, call me, I'd _**love**_ to see how angry she gets when _you_ answer her" and waved "bye Scarlet~" and fled to Macao.

Erza who was holding a Levi who refused to open her eyes, sighed, as she thought bitterly 'Me and my** big** mouth~' and ushered the poor girl "Levi, c'mon don't you want to wake up and hide before Juvia asks you if you've seen Gray?" and suddenly the green eyes snap wide open. Levi apologizes, as Erza gently drops her down. "Don't worry, we haven't seen Gray all day, haven't we?" a sly smile on her lips before she went to Mirajane to get a cheesecake.

Levi sighed, before quickly looking for Jet and Droy, knowing it was **safer** to be beside those two, and pretend she never saw Gray, because she _hasn't_ really.

* * *

><p>"I'm kind of scared of Juvia's reaction though..." Lucy began, and Gray smiled softly brushing a stray hair away from Lucy's face. He murmured softly "Don't worry! I've got this handled" a smile on his face. Lucy felt worried "What do you mean you've got it handled? Have you told her? Are we going to tell her? Am I going to die?" and Gray chuckles, uttering fondly "No silly, I got us a job~" and grins when Lucy hugs him tightly murmuring "Thank God! I thought we were going to get killed..." and trails off feeling slightly guilty at the thought of hurting Juvia.<p>

No that it _wasn't_ her fault, but Gray had liked her _long_ before Juvia had come along, and Lucy liked him after the Nirvanna job, and how he had fought so _hard_, she was **impressed. **His sudden closeness to her, after the mission had ended, had _not_ gone unnoticed, it only made her like him even _**more**_ than the fact that she thought he was cute, and slightly cool at times, despite him being a pervert.

She was also glad he stopped stripping in front of her, she **doesn't** think she could _handle_ another moment with him half-naked, or _almost_ naked. She blushes at the latest memory, before intertwining her fingers with his, and dragging him towards the train station "Then let us leave while we still have a chance" a playful smile on her rose lips.

He laughed, and held on to her hand_ tighter_, before dragging her instead, as she whined about him being a guy with more physical strength than she'll **ever** have.

* * *

><p>And so concludes our rumor story, by proving both the ones about Gray and Lucy<em><strong> true<strong>_, we've done a _good_ deed for today, but what about Gajeel working as a singer? Or that Mirajane is secretly kidnapping little kids; and the fact that Charle may _**actually**_ love Happy? Or that Jet & Levi are_ secretly_ dating?

**Nobody** knows, and probably _no one_ will ever, because rumors are merely nothing but rumors...but sometimes they're true~

* * *

><p><strong>**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>I need my readers to know _this_. Though most of my stories will be revolving Lucy, and romance, there will be other pairings, and female slash. Not all of them will be with Lucy and guys, some may be with Lucy and girls, Lucy alone, and even mature stories; while some may not even include Lucy at all, like other female characters with other male characters, and even other female characters with female characters, I'm _not_ considering yaoi at all though, because I want to s_trictly_ keep the whole thing a **female**-focused series of one-shots.

So I'll make **sure** to change the rating, and leave a warning whenever its slash, or mature. I may even include a threesome fic, or a simple funny story. So _expect _the unexpected with this, and I hope _**none**_ of you get disappointed. And if you _don't_ like it, you can skip the story altogether.

Take Care all of you! And _thank you_ for all the support, reviews, and the time you've wasted with me. I also want to mention this to NaLu fans, I _don't _hate this pairing, but it's _not_ my favorite, if I was being honest, it's one of my_ least_ liked pairings in Fairy Tail because **everyone** writes it, and almost _no one_ writes it correctly. They _**always**_ get Natsu out of character, which is why you won't be seeing _much_ of the pairing, especially since it's a canon pairing in the Fairy Tail fandom, and I mentioned in the summary that there will _not_ be many canon pairings as much as the weird pairings.

I also plan to include Erza/Gelal, because honestly they're _**adorable**_ together, even if they're canon! And they're the next pairing that I'm gonna write. Thank you once again! Enjoy!


End file.
